


Can't Help Falling In Love With You

by MaybeCaboose



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, i wish i was sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:23:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeCaboose/pseuds/MaybeCaboose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were happily singing together. They were having fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Help Falling In Love With You

Tyler softly strummed his ukulele, smiling at Josh. Josh sat next to him with his legs crossed, hitting his thighs with his hands to the beat of the song.

 

  
  
_"Wise men say only fools rush in_  
 _But I can't help falling in love with you.."_

 

  
  
Tyler continued singing and Josh continued drumming on his thighs.

 

  
  
_"Like a river flows, slowly to the sea_  
 _Darling so it goes_  
 _Some things are meant to be."_

 

  
  
They were happily singing together. They were having fun.

 

  
  
_"Take my hand, take my whole life too_  
 _If I can't help falling in love with you."_

 

  
  
He could feel the cold hard floor of the cell. He was already very cold himself, but the floor only made it worse.

 

  
  
_"Yes, I can't help falling in love with you."_

 

  
  
Tyler muttered the song quietly, his hands between his crossed legs.

 

  
_"Yes I..."_

 

  
  
Tyler looked up.

 

  
  
_"Can't..."_

 

  
  
Josh wasn't there.

 

  
  
_"Help.."_

 

  
  
Tyler swung his body back and forth.

 

  
  
_"Falling in love..."_

 

  
  
Tyler brought his knees up to his chest.

 

  
  
_"With..."_

 

  
  
Tyler's hands grabbed tightly onto his hair.

 

  
  
_"You..."_

 

  
  
Tyler screamed, sinking to the floor until he was in a fetal position, pulling hard at his hair until it ripped. He screamed as loud as he could as his whole body shook violently.  
  
And then...  
  
_It was quiet again._


End file.
